


Я запомню всё самое лучшее, всё, что так и не было сказано

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Память ничуть ему не помогала. Он помнил, как бежал прочь, как Кэрол его поддерживала, но от чего именно он бежал? Он помнил и другие вещи. В них не было ни грамма смысла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я запомню всё самое лучшее, всё, что так и не было сказано

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).
  * A translation of [I’ll remember best of all, all the things we didn’t say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468) by [dorcas_gustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine). 



> Это перевод чудесного фика, одного из самых грустных в фандоме. Разумеется, я отказываюсь от всего, кроме русского текста.  
> А ещё посвящаю этот перевод Трикстеру, который как-то сказал, что у него паучье везенье на подарки.

Мир был наполнен холодом.  
В действительности он не был уверен в том, что это — мир. Он помнил его очень смутно. Помнил, что мир был соткан из света и иногда — из тьмы настолько глубокой и безжалостной, что казалось, будто она вбирает в себя не только каждый солнечный блик, но и каждый звук. Мир был соткан из смеха и слёз. Он был соткан из тихих мгновений, замерших между печалью и радостью, так что невозможно было полностью их разделить.  
Он и раньше сталкивался с холодом, но тогда этот холод был бесконечным и отчаянным, совершенно не похожим на тот, который он чувствовал сейчас. Сейчас его окружали холод и тьма, но с ними были тоска и принятие. Холод из прошлого был безнадёжным, но в конце концов он обернулся в свет и в тепло — в странный новый мир.  
Он помнил не особенно много, и где-то в глубине души его это удивляло. Отчего-то он был уверен, что воспоминания его останутся чёткими, но они больше походили на обрывочные тени, которые ловко избегали каждой попытки ухватиться за них, дать им имя, время, место.  
Мир был наполнен холодом.  
А потом он открыл глаза.  
  
**  
Кэрол поддерживала его, хотя куда правильнее было бы сказать «тащила». Он практически не чувствовал ног, а та их часть, которую он всё же чувствовал, болела так, словно в неё впились тысячи маленьких иголочек, вворачиваясь сквозь кожу в плоть и мышцы.  
Он знал эту боль: эта боль появлялась от долгой неподвижности.  
Ещё он знал, что через какое-то время боль уйдёт, и её место займёт самая настоящая агония, агония, которая заставит его кричать до разодранной глотки, заставит так сильно сжимать зубы, что появится риск сточить их до дёсен; агония, которая охватит судорогой каждую его мышцу.  
Он знал это, поэтому старался ползти по едва освещённому коридору так быстро, как только мог. Кэрол уверенно и крепко поддерживала его за пояс.  
Отовсюду он слышал крики, звуки выстрелов и грохот яростных схваток, но по-прежнему ничего не видел. Впрочем, это не имело значения: спустя пару секунд он осознал, что это не коридор был скверно освещён, это его собственное зрение превращало всё вокруг в смазанную и тёмную картинку.  
— Что... — прохрипел он, откашлялся и попытался заговорить снова. Его голос был низким и грубым, он сам с трудом узнавал его. — Что...  
— Всё будет в порядке, — отозвалась Кэрол, волоча его следом за собой. — Верь мне, Кэп.  
  
**  
В следующий раз он проснулся в тепле. Как стало понятно после беглого осмотра территории, он лежал в постели, одетый в спортивные штаны и футболку.  
Ему потребовалось время, чтобы узнать комнату. Это было одно из тайных убежищ Ника Фьюри.  
Память ничуть ему не помогала. Он помнил, как бежал прочь, как Кэрол его поддерживала, но от чего именно он бежал? Он помнил и другие вещи. В них не было ни грамма смысла.  
Шэрон улыбается, Шэрон перегибается через него, в руках у Шэрон пистолет, а потом Шэрон плачет...  
В глаза ему бьёт свет, зыбкие тени приближаются, и вдруг — холод и тьма.  
И спина Железного Человека в его огороженном синевой поле зрения, которая становилась всё меньше и меньше.  
  
Он задрал футболку и взглянул на свой живот. Шрама в том месте, куда должна была попасть пуля, не осталось... что? Это был сон? Но даже зыбкие и смазанные, видения в его мыслях не походили на сон. Сны ускользали, стоило только проснуться, терялись в солнечном свете, но воспоминания забирались в дальнюю часть рассудка — их одновременно легко и невозможно было коснуться.  
Он потёр переносицу и громко застонал, почувствовав пульсирующую головную боль.  
Он с трудом втянул в лёгкие воздух. Дверь медленно открылась и в комнату робко заглянули Питер и Джессика Дрю.  
— Привет, — сказал он, пытаясь им улыбнуться, но попытка провалилась — головная боль оказалась сильнее желания успокоить. Голос его был хриплым, но не сорванным. — Что происходит?  
— М-м, Кэп? — неуверенно протянул Питер.  
Стив обратил внимание, что ни он, ни Джессика не пересекли порога комнаты. Они просто смотрели на него из-за двери расширившимися глазами.  
— Да, — ответил он. — А кто, ты думал, здесь будет?  
Питер обменялся с Джессикой взглядом, затем снова повернулся к Стиву и пожал плечами.  
— Скрулл? Клон? _Злобный_ клон? Выбери сам.  
Стив нахмурился. Ладно. Похоже, ему многое предстояло наверстать.  
  
**  
То, что Стив узнал, в общем и целом заключалось в следующем: он был мёртв почти два года. За это время мир успел слететь с катушек.  
В реальности вещи звучали не настолько ясно и просто.  
По большей части, как объяснили ему Питер и Джессика, им постоянно приходилось убегать. Сейчас они даже были не в Нью-Йорке. На каждый вопрос, который Стив задавал, он получал всё более мрачные и угнетающие ответы.  
Никаких больше Мстителей не было. Вместо них появились Новые Мстители, а ещё Тёмные и Могучие, и все они сражались друг с другом, не обращая внимания на количество невинных человеческих жертв. Все прочие вещи тоже изменились, по большей части не в лучшую сторону. Мэй Паркер. Малышка Люка и Джессики. Джен.  
Норман Осборн.  
Стив опустил голову на ладони и растёр лицо, чувствуя, как на него разом навалились тревога и измождение.  
— Эм, — откашлялся Питер. Он по-прежнему не снял маску, и ЭмДжей, сидевшая по другую сторону комнаты, странно на него посмотрела. А ведь раньше они были не разлей вода. — Зато у нас теперь два Капитана Америки? — неуверенно сказал он.  
Стив не сдержался и фыркнул. Верно, Баки. Похоже, Тони и впрямь прочёл его письмо.  
Тони.  
Стив помнил молчание Тони, помнил бесстрастное лицо Железного Человека в тот момент, когда он открывал ему своё сердце, когда он рассказывал, как же сильно Тони его разочаровал.  
Он помнил, как Тони уходил прочь, помнил, как думал в тот момент, что это – конец.  
Кем Тони был сейчас?  
Он поднял глаза, собираясь спросить, и увидел мельком экран телевизора. Он всегда был включён, как объяснили ему другие, даже если стоял на беззвучном режиме. У всех них с собой были мобильные телефоны. А ещё интернет и лэптопы, как заметил Стив. Он многого не понимал в технологиях двадцать первого века, но был уверен, что такие вещи могли стать палкой о двух концах, особенно для тех, кто пытается спрятаться.  
На экране двигались картинки. Жутко было видеть лицо Тони, смотреть, как его губы шевелились, проговаривая слова, ожидать услышать голос, но получать тишину.  
— Включите звук, — сказал он.  
— Стив... — заколебалась Кэрол. Она приехала вместе с ЭмДжей и привезла продукты, пока они разговаривали. Стив понятия не имел, где были все остальные.  
— Включите звук, — повторил он не терпящим возражений тоном.  
Питер схватил пульт, и движущиеся картинки обрели контекст и смысл. Но вместо голоса Тони, вопреки видеоряду, из динамика донёсся женский голос.  
« _... недели с тех пор, как Вирджиния Поттс, также известная как Пеппер Поттс_ , — здесь изображение Тони сменилось Пеппер, которая, похоже, вела пресс-конференцию, — _возглавила «Старк Индастриз»,_ _но_ _у нас по прежнему нет никаких данных о местонахождении бывшего директора Щ.И.Т.а и супергероя в броне Тони Старка. Пресс-секретарь Нормана Осборна заверил, что сейчас ведётся следственная работа сразу по нескольким направлениям,_ _и_ _рано или поздно Самый Разыскиваемый Человек Америки будет схвачен. Однако располагающие информацией анонимные источники утверждают, что это весьма сомнительно, и Старк либо исчез, либо погиб. Бывший Железный..._ »  
Звук пропал. Стив повернулся к Кэрол, которая держала в руках пульт.  
— Вообще-то, я смотрел, — сузив глаза, сказал Стив.  
— Стив...  
— Где Тони?  
Питер почесал затылок.  
— Мы не знаем _точно_ , но...  
— Где _сейчас_ Тони?  
— А кто, ты думаешь, рассказал нам, как тебя освободить? — резко сказала Кэрол.  
И неожиданно все в комнате нашли, куда отвести взгляд.  
  
**  
Позже они показали ему, как это работает. Они объяснили ему, что однажды Тони связался с ними и прислал им список безопасных мест, где они могли бы жить. С того самого дня Тони, так сказать, стал их ушами на поверхности.  
Питер заверил его, что они постоянно следили за безопасностью линий — какое облегчение, хоть из-за этого Стиву можно было не волноваться, — а ещё Питер сказал, что Тони обеспечивал их информацией о планах Нормана Осборна, благодаря которой они сумели организовать несколько серьёзных атак.  
— Нам нужно делать хоть что-то, — тихо заметила Джессика Джонс. Её руки были непривычно пусты.  
Но это была _партизанская война_ , не больше и не меньше. В некоторых случаях партизанство можно было считать выигрышной стратегией, но, по существу, они всего лишь совершали террористические атаки на официальную власть суверенного государства. Могли пострадать невинные люди. Невинные люди уже страдали.  
— Стрельба в пустоту в надежде попасть хоть куда-то — это не дело, — сказал Стив. — Нам нужно связаться с оставшимися супергероями, которые, возможно, пытаются бороться с Осборном сами по себе. Для борьбы с ним нам нужен объединённый фронт, нам нужна организация.  
Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что все смотрят на него и едва заметно улыбаются.  
Джессика Дрю подошла ближе и стиснула его в объятьях.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Кэп.  
Он улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Тони.  
  
**  
Выяснилось, что единственным способом общаться с Тони был обмен мгновенными сообщениями.  
 _добро пожаловать_ _домой_ _кэп_  
Он долго рассматривал чёрные буквы на белом фоне диалогового окошка. Его пальцы неуверенно коснулись клавиатуры.  
«Тони, это ты?» — наконец осторожно спросил он.  
 _да как ты_  
Манера письма Тони была загадочной — Стив где-то минуту размышлял, что же эти слова значили. И только потом понял, что Тони задал ему вопрос.  
Как он?  
Растерян, зол, опечален, встревожен, потерян.  
Сейчас, в свете новой угрозы, Гражданская война казалась ему сном, пусть даже воспоминания Стива оставались свежими, словно всё это произошло вчера.  
Он столько всего потерял. Пусть он и знал, каково это — проснуться и обнаружить, что мир двигался вперёд, пока он спал, к этому невозможно было привыкнуть. Он чувствовал себя так, словно потерял управление. Нет, он не был эгоцентричным настолько, чтобы думать, что мир стал бы другим, если бы все эти декады он бодрствовал, а не пребывал в анабиозе. Но сам факт того, что его лишили возможности взаимодействовать с миром прямо перед концом войны, даже просто _наблюдать_ за ним, оставил его с чувством беспомощности, во времени и месте, которым он не принадлежал. Теперь это чувство беспомощности вернулось, и оно ему не нравилось. Совсем.  
Спустя пару мгновений он напечатал:  
«Я в порядке. Как ты?»  
 _порядок_  
  
**  
Одним дождливым днём к ним приехал Баки.  
Ключи звякнули в замочной скважине, и Стив обернулся, ожидая увидеть Питера или ЭмДжей, или, может быть, Кэрол с продуктами.  
Но вместо них в дверях стоял Баки, с которого на пол лилась дождевая вода.  
— Привет, — тихо сказал Стив.  
— Привет, — кивнув, ответил Баки.  
Он переступил порог, закрыл за собой дверь, а потом неловко замер, глядя в пол.  
Своей искусственной рукой он держал что-то большое и круглое, завёрнутое в тёмную ткань. Стив резко выдохнул, когда узнал эту вещь. Баки проследил за его взглядом.  
Он передал свёрток Стиву. Вес щита был знакомым и успокаивающим. Когда он развернул его и посмотрел на полосы и звезду, у него появилось чувство, будто что-то щёлкнуло, и мир стал чуточку правильнее.  
— Он отдал его тебе, — сказал Стив, поймав взгляд Баки.  
Баки коротко кивнул.  
— Можно всякого наговорить про него, но после твоей... — Он замолк, но Стив мысленно закончил за него предложение. В последнее время он к этому привык. — Даже идиоту было понятно, как он... — Баки снова сбился. На этот раз Стив не знал, каким словом нужно заполнить пробел, чтобы это не было принятием желаемого за действительное и, как следствие, — мазохизмом.  
Комнату заполнило неловкое молчание. Стив почти захотел, чтобы они снова оказались на войне, где каждый день был прогулкой по аду, но, по крайней мере, рядом с ним находился человек, с которым можно было поговорить или поделиться своими мыслями.  
Этот Баки больше не был его Баки. Его звали Джеймс Барнс, и Стив ничего о нём не знал.  
— Где ты был? — спросил он.  
— На миссии в городе, — ответил Баки, — пытался связаться с Чёрной Вдовой.  
— Успешно? — поинтересовался Стив, заранее зная ответ.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Баки. — Но я нашёл парочку зацепок и вернулся так быстро, как только смог, когда Старк сказал мне...  
Баки был в Нью-Йорке. Стив скучал по этому городу, он скучал по людям, по парку. Он скучал по своим ранним подъёмам на пробежки, скучал по спаррингу с Тони, скучал по тому, как они вместе проводили ночи в Башне Мстителей.  
Он мог поехать туда, само собой, мог гулять перед самыми их носами. Но это был бесполезный риск, даже с изменяющими внешность голограммами, которыми их снабдил Рид Ричардс. Да и что бы он стал делать, окажись он в Нью-Йорке?  
Башни Мстителей больше не было, Осборн пометил эту территорию как свою.  
— А что ты? — спросил Баки. — Старк сказал, что ты был на каком-то объекте?..  
— Да, они... — Он замолк.  
Остальные не знали, в какого рода месте его держали, когда пришли его спасать. Они знали только то, что это была какая-то научная лаборатория.  
Позже, во время их первого полуночного бдения за перепиской, Стив получил от Тони полную версию событий.  
И Стив смотрел фотографии, изучал лабораторные отчёты, в которых понимал только часть, слушал найденные Тони аудиофайлы, и пока Тони вёл его через всё это — объясняя и успокаивая, — Стив не понимал.  
Он не хотел понимать.  
— Что «они»? — Взгляд Баки стал жёстче, и Стив вспомнил, что был не единственной лабораторной крысой из рода человеческого.  
— Они решили, что Сыворотка Суперсолдата и Оружие Икс — это отличная комбинация, — сказал он медленно, но уверенно. — Они знали о планах Красного Черепа и убили двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Они получили полную власть над моим телом и Сывороткой, потому что никто не стал бы искать меня, ведь я был мёртв.  
Баки промолчал, но сжал челюсть так сильно, что Стив заподозрил, что скоро она начнёт болеть.  
— Они держали меня в больнице, — продолжил он. — Похоже, раны были не такими уж и серьёзными. Они дали мне исцеляющий фактор и собрались воспроизвести Сыворотку, но не успели, потому что меня нашёл Осборн, а потом и Тони, и он позвал остальных.  
Конец истории, хотел сказать он, вот только это был не конец. Но должен был быть: плохие вещи случаются, но за ними следует счастливый финал. У всех них должен был быть счастливый финал, у каждого из них, потому что они его _заслужи_ _ва_ _ли_.  
— Блядь, Стив. — Баки выругался так тихо, что его было едва слышно даже в полной тишине. — Ты провёл там восемнадцать месяцев, а мы думали, что ты мёртв.  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил Стив, крепко сжимая правое плечо Баки. — Я всё равно мало что помню. Большую часть времени они держали меня в криостазисе.  
— Да что за отношения у тебя со льдом? — раздражённо пробормотал Баки, а потом, к удивлению Стива, стиснул его в мощных объятьях. — Я рад, что ты вернулся.  
— Я тоже рад, что вернулся.  
  
**  
Они снова переехали. Тони предоставил им список безопасных мест и перечень супергероев, за которыми охотились Осборн и его Тёмные Мстители.  
Все их имена были в списке. Те, которые сверху, были самыми приоритетными — и Стив входил в десятку вместе с Баки, Питером и Тором.  
— Я всегда хотел, чтобы меня считали супергероем, как всех остальных, — читая, прокомментировал Питер. — И когда это наконец случилось, я очутился в списке самых разыскиваемых. Но это же я, чего ещё можно было ожидать?  
Он вздохнул и пошёл на кухню.  
Стив сидел за столом и прожигал на лэптоп взглядом, не зная, сможет ли Тони ему ответить сейчас или нет. Они никогда не назначали время для переписки.  
Спустя пару мгновений его колебания заметил Питер.  
— Напиши ему, — сказал он, — он ответит.  
— Откуда...  
— Ты же его знаешь, он никогда не спит, — пожал плечами Питер. — Он всегда в сети.  
Стив нахмурился. Кэрол сказала ему, что Экстремис перестала работать из-за вируса. Может, Тони удалось её починить?  
Он придвинул лэптоп ближе и открыл окошко мгновенных сообщений.  
«Тони», — напечатал он.  
 _это ты стив_  
«Да», — ответил Стив. Тони не ставил знаков препинания, не использовал заглавные буквы. Стива это тревожило, но он не мог сказать, почему. Наверняка Тони волновали вещи поважнее правильной орфографии или корректного английского языка.  
«Где ты берёшь всю эту информацию?»  
Всё, что рассказывал им Тони, было пугающе точным, и большинство из этих вещей не мог знать никто, кроме Нормана Осборна и приближённых к нему лиц. Стив был уверен, что Тони рисковал своей жизнью, делая то, что делал.  
 _допустим я очень близко_  
«Тебя не поймают?»  
 _поверь мне ничего подобного не случится_  
Тони _совершенно точно_ рисковал своей жизнью.  
Более того, Стив знал, что Тони делал это из чувства вины. Тони чувствовал себя виноватым за самые странные вещи. Непохоже было, чтобы он колебался, когда дошло до создания клона Тора, но сейчас он прятался чёрт знает где, пока целая Америка жаждала его крови, и рисковал своей жизнью, потому что его мучила совесть за смерть Стива.  
Тони не говорил ему об этом прямо, но то, как он избегал темы, стоило Стиву её поднять, плюс то, что упоминала Кэрол...  
Сейчас все их разногласия касательно Регистрации не имели значения, да и Стив в целом скучал по Тони. Он скучал по нему во время Гражданской войны; он был в ярости, был зол, временами даже хотел сделать Тони больно, но он по нему скучал. Ему не хватало... не хватало своего друга.  
«Я скучаю по тебе». — Он смотрел, как слова обретают реальность на дисплее — чёрные пиксели против белого фона.  
Ответ пришёл медленнее, чем обычно.  
 _я тут я тоже по тебе скучаю_  
Тут. «Где _«тут»_?», хотел заорать Стив, но это был всего лишь глупый обмен сообщениями. Стив посмотрел на написанные Тони слова и испытал неожиданное, глубокое желание увидеть его во плоти, услышать его голос.  
Он чуть было не написал и это тоже, но его сбил с мыслей яростный вопль Питера. Стив обернулся и увидел, что Питер снова просматривает список со стаканом содовой в одной руке и пачкой чипсов в другой. Маска его была задрана, и он с крайним напряжением хмурился на дисплей лэптопа — так, словно тот умудрился оскорбить его лично.  
— Что такое?  
— Дэдпул тоже в списке самых разыскиваемых! — объявил Питер. — А он даже не супергерой!  
Стив вздохнул и вернулся к переписке с Тони.  
«Я хочу тебя увидеть».  
 _не сейчас слишком опасно_  
Ну конечно.  
«А когда?»  
 _пока не знаю передавай привет питеру_  
И после этого Тони отсоединился.  
  
**  
 _я думаю они начинают подозревать_  
Что-то холодное, похожее на когти, вцепилось Стиву в желудок и сдавило внутренности.  
«Ты в опасности?»  
 _сейчас нет я не знаю_  
Пальцы Стива лихорадочно застучали по клавиатуре, словно пара лишних секунд могли спасти Тони жизнь.  
«Отмена, — написал он. — Отмена операции. Выбирайся оттуда».  
 _пока не могу не волнуйся даже если они поймут что это я они ничего не сделают_  
«Откуда ты знаешь?»  
 _потому что я слишком ценный я много знаю_  
«Выбирайся оттуда». Где бы это «оттуда» не находилось.  
 _не парься до связи_  
Стив очень долго смотрел на дисплей.  
Когти в его желудке всё сжимались, и сжимались, и сжимались.  
  
**  
— Мы должны выяснить, где Тони, — сказал Стив однажды вечером во время ужина.  
Они разбились на группы, чтобы в случае чего контактировать с как можно большим количеством супергероев, так что за столом сидели только он, Росомаха, Питер, ЭмДжей и Баки.  
И все они посмотрели на него так, словно у него отросла вторая голова. Хотя, кто знает, вдруг с этой комбинацией Сыворотки Суперсолдата и Оружия Икс у него действительно могло вырасти нечто подобное.  
— Зачем? — спросил Росомаха, откусывая кусок мяса. — Мы можем случайно сдать его позицию, если начнём искать. Да и там он всяко полезней для нас.  
Стив сузил глаза.  
— Мне без разницы, более или менее он полезен, — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы он выбрался из этой передряги _живым_.  
— Так ты считаешь, что он в опасности? — спросил Питер, выпрямляясь на стуле.  
— Ты где был, мелкий? — фыркнул Логан. — Нас разыскивают. Мы тут все в опасности.  
— Он в большей опасности, чем мы, — объяснил Стив. — Он сказал, что они могут что-то подозревать.  
— «Они»?  
— Нам следовало этого ожидать, — заметил Баки. — Мы каждый раз знаем, когда нанести удар и как причинить больше вреда. Естественно, они поняли, что что-то тут нечисто.  
— Да, я это учёл, — кивнул Стив. — Поэтому я хочу, чтобы мы залегли на дно во время вербовки.  
— Кто «они»? — повторил Питер.  
— И если Старк оплошает, — продолжил Баки, — они смогут выследить нас, и нам придётся несладко.  
— Да, но кто «они» такие?  
— Плохие парни, Паучок.  
— Я в курсе, комок шерсти, я хотел знать _конкретные имена_ , — сказал Питер, швырнув кусочком хлеба в сторону Росомахи. — Мы даже не знаем, откуда начать.  
— М-м, — сказала ЭмДжей, приподнимая руку. — А что насчёт Пеппер Поттс?  
  
**  
Он записался на приём у секретаря Пеппер под именем Роджера Стивенсона, что, возможно, было не самой умелой маскировкой в мире — как _громко_ заметил Питер несколько раз, — но своё дело она сделала, и спустя полчаса Стив оказался в списке запланированных на день встреч.  
В кармане Стива завибрировал телефон. Он вытащил его и открыл текстовое сообщение.  
 _она не знает не ходи к ней она ничего не знает не надо пожалуйста_  
Что-то тяжко дёрнулось внутри Стива, но к нему уже подошла секретарь и поманила за собой, так что он просто встал и спрятал мобильник в карман.  
  
**  
Пеппер очень долго на него смотрела.  
Стив часто видел её позади стола Тони, когда она работала его ассистенткой, и иногда — в роли его PR-менеджера, пока Тони возился в своей мастерской или был занят делами Железного Человека. Или был слишком сильно ранен, чтобы нормально функционировать, что в случае Тони обычно означало потерю конечностей или сердечный приступ.  
Но сейчас всё было иначе, потому что этот стол больше не принадлежал Тони. Он принадлежал Пеппер.  
— Ты серьёзно? — после долгой паузы спросила она.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— Я не понимаю, как такое...  
— Нет, я имею в виду, — Пеппер сделала командный жест рукой, — ты _серьёзно_?  
Питер рядом с Стивом беспокойно дёрнулся и почесал затылок.  
— Знаешь то чувство, когда начинаешь смотреть фильм с середины? — прошептал он в сторону Стива, однако то, что он держал ладонь около рта, совершенно разрушило все его попытки выглядеть неприметно. — Типа «Матрицы». Само собой, даже если ты смотрел «Матрицу» с самого начала, нет никакой гарантии...  
— Заткнись, Паучок, — проворчал Росомаха, сидевший по другую руку Стива.  
— О чём ты? — медленно спросил Стив, сощурив глаза.  
— Тони мёртв, — буднично ответила Пеппер.  
Теперь был их черёд удивляться.  
— Но... — начал было Питер, но оборвал сам себя. — Но...  
— Тони не мёртв, — медленно, с опасными нотками в голосе сказал Стив.  
Если Тони был мёртв, то кто же тогда снабжал их информацией о планах и действиях Осборна и его Тёмных Мстителей? Кто тогда нашёл потерянного Стива? С кем тогда Стив «разговаривал» последние несколько недель? Кто это был, если не Тони?  
Но Стив был уверен, что это Тони. Наверное, сюда закралась ошибка. Пеппер не лгала, но, возможно, её просто дезинформировали.  
— База данных Регистрации, — сказала она, а затем принялась перечислять. — Технология репульсоров, Экстремис, чертежи Железного Человека, все исследования «Старк Индастриз», личные данные агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Могу продолжить.  
— И это... — сказал Стив, умолкнув, когда Пеппер сделала глубокий вдох.  
— Всё это Тони хранил в своей... своей _идиотской_ компьютерной голове, — сказала она. — Он не мог позволить Осборну добраться до этих данных, но когда вирус скруллов отрезал его от Экстремис... — Её руки тряслись. У Стива появилось ужасное подозрение, что он знает, чем закончится рассказ. — Ему пришлось удалить всё, прежде чем Осборн добрался до нас, и он...  
— И он... что случилось? — спросил Питер. — Ему удалось всё это удалить?  
— Человек-паук, — предупреждающе сказал Стив.  
— Потому что если нет, мы все — в глубокой зад...  
— _Человек-паук_ , — повторил Стив, на этот повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Я просто говорю это, потому что если он... Ох. — Голос его резко стих. — Ох.  
— Он удалил всё, — сказала Пеппер, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. — _Всё_.  
  
**  
«Кто ты такой?» — написал Стив сразу же, как только они вернулись в убежище Мстителей.  
Ответ пришёл сразу же:  
 _она не знает стив я правда тони поверь мне она не знает_  
«Кто ты такой?» — злобно отстучал на клавиатуре Стив, воображая, что каждая напечатанная буква — это удар, который он наносит этому ублюдку с больным чувством юмора.  
 _т_ _они_ , — пришёл ответ, — _тони я тони тони тони железный человек панцироголовый_  
И это довершило дело — Стив закрыл лэптоп, поднялся и вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув за собой дверью, и этот звук принёс ему куда больше удовлетворения, чем попытки сбросить ярость на такой хрупкой вещи как компьютер.  
Гостиная вокруг него ожила: включился — словно сам по себе — телевизор, остановившись на одном из подробных репортажей, которые обычно показывали после вторжений. Со времени его создания прошли месяцы, но они по-прежнему говорили и транслировали одно и то же. Стива всегда интересовало: неужели они не знали, не видели, как быстро всё катилось псу под хвост.  
На записи, которая крутилась сейчас, был Тони в своей броне Железного Человека, он шёл с места битвы, а потом — Тони и Норман Осборн, Осборн улыбался, как акула, а лицо Тони было... просто безразличным. Затем фотографии и видеозаписи начали сменять друг друга, но Стив понятия не имел, что это могло значить, ведь звук был отключен.  
В кармане его завибрировал телефон.  
 _это я_ , — значилось в сообщении.  
— Это просто долбаное телешоу! — заорал Стив, швырнув мобильным в телевизор. Он врезался в экран, прямо в улыбающееся лицо Тони, и рассыпался крохотными кусочками пластика и электронных схем.  
Стив схватил пульт и выключил телевизор, но вскоре он включился снова. Тогда Стив перегнулся через него и выдернул штепсель из розетки.  
— Будь ты проклят, — пробормотал Стив в беззвучной тьме гостиной. — Будь ты проклят.  
И он не понял, обращался ли он к тому ублюдку, который прикидывался Тони, или к самому себе.  
Он не знал, сколько он просидел на диване, в полной темноте, прежде чем кто-то вошёл, но наверное счёт шёл на часы. Тот факт, что звуки исходили с потолка, не оставлял сомнений в личности пришельца.  
Питер спрыгнул перед Стивом и оглядел оставленный им беспорядок.  
— Ох, — озадаченно сказал он.  
— Мне нужен новый телефон.  
— Один из таких дней? — с пониманием прокомментировал Питер.  
— Я иду спать, — коротко сказал Стив, поднялся и вышел из гостиной. Он чувствовал, как дырявил ему спину взгляд Питера.  
Обычно он был благодарен Питеру за чувство юмора и нескончаемую болтовню, несмотря на то, что большую её часть он не понимал, и иногда его это бесило. Питер боролся с преступностью с подросткового возраста, не совсем по своей воле — ему нужен был хоть какой-нибудь механизм психологической защиты.  
Но не сейчас. Сейчас Стиву нужно было побыть одному.  
Он закрыл за собой дверь в комнату и заметил, что оставил лэптоп включенным. Дисплей ожил. Окошко мгновенных сообщений всё ещё было открыто.  
 _это я это я это я это я_ , — было написано там.  
И ниже на несколько рядов:  
 _стив стив стив стив стив стив стив_  
Последнее сообщение было оставлено сорок минут назад.  
  
**  
Он поднялся в середине ночи, вышел в гостиную, взял лэптоп и сел за стол.  
«Если ты не Тони, — напечатал он, — я найду тебя, оторву тебе руки и забью тебя ими до смерти».  
Спустя мгновение ему пришёл ответ:  
 _вау кэп слегка не в духе верно_  
«А если ты Тони, то что за херню ты затеял?»  
 _я не затеял херню я тони_  
«Она сказала, что ты мёртв».  
 _технически это была смерть мозга_  
И с этой фразой остановился мир.  
Смерть мозга.  
Впрочем, это было очевидно: когда Пеппер сказала «всё», она имела в виду «всё». О чём Старк вообще думал?  
Честно говоря, Стив цеплялся за отчаянную надежду, что Пеппер действительно не знала всего, как и написал Тони в своём последнем сообщении. Но это всё равно казалось ему сродни пощечине.  
Прекрасный мозг Тони, его гений, его воспоминания, его чудаковатое чувство юмора, его смех, то сияние, которым загорались его глаза, когда он улыбался, то, как он двигался, как говорил, все умные вещи, которые он создавал своими умными руками, то, как дёргалось его плечо, когда он был грустным или усталым, загнанное выражение на его лице, которое возникало всякий раз, когда поднималась тема алкоголизма. Всё, чем был Тони, плохое и хорошее, оказалось стёрто.  
Вычищено до основания.  
Табула раса.  
Никакого больше Тони Старка, гениального инженера и супергероя в броне.  
«Что ты наделал?»  
 _то что было нужно_  
С Тони всегда было так. То, что было нужно. А кто будет тем, который скажет, насколько высокой должна быть цена? Насколько ужасной должна быть жертва? Когда он наконец поймёт, что цель не всегда оправдывает средства?  
«Что именно случилось? Что это? И ты что, действительно мёртв?»  
 _случилась забавная штука_  
Всё, хватит, Стив узнал достаточно. Ему было всё равно, в этот момент ему действительно было всё равно. Он хотел, чтобы Тони вернулся, хотел, возможно, вбить немного разума в его голову, но по большей части он просто хотел держать Тони рядом с собой, чтобы тот не смог снова себе навредить, и чтобы они смогли отстроить что-нибудь вместе.  
Для начала — будущее. Это звучало хорошо. Будущее, свободное от Нормана Осборна, — это звучало очень хорошо.  
«Я иду за тобой, Тони».  
 _ты не можешь_  
«Я могу и я иду. Хочешь помочь мне и упростить всё? Твой выбор. Но я иду за тобой».  
 _это опасно если они поймут если они это опасно это может поставить под угрозу миссию_  
Стив поднялся из-за стола и отправился обратно в кровать.  
  
**  
На следующее утро он открыл электронную почту и обнаружил там письмо с чертежами и кодами доступа в то, что напоминало тайный подвал Башни Мстителей. Он никогда раньше о нём не слышал и мысленно добавил новый пункт в список «Важных Вещей, о которых Тони не озаботился мне рассказать». В последнее время список значительно вырос, и Стив намеревался сделать так, чтобы Тони извинился за каждый его пункт.  
Помимо чертежей и кодов в письме были всего лишь две фразы:  
 _«попасть туда просто выбраться оттуда уже сложнее вам понадобится куча оружия и вероятно взрывчатка мне пофигу на причинённый ущерб пусть этот ублюдок осборн с ним разбирается»_  
И чуть ниже:  
 _«прости меня»_  
  
**  
В дверь постучали.  
Обычно _никто_ не стучал в их дверь.  
Стив и Баки начали двигаться одновременно: Стив — со щитом, Баки — с пистолетом. Баки занял позицию прямо за дверью, целясь туда, где у человека среднего роста располагалось сердце.  
Стив встал рядом с ним и посмотрел в глазок.  
И выдохнул.  
Он велел Баки сделать шаг назад, после чего открыл дверь, жестом приглашая «гостя» войти.  
— Мы ждали тебя всю неделю.  
— Ну, извините. Тогда мне не стоило позволять себя убивать, — пожал плечами Дэдпул. — На сращивание хребта нужно время, знаете ли.  
— Целая неделя? — фыркнул Баки, отправляя пистолет обратно в кобуру.  
— На тот момент я валялся в сточной канаве, так что процесс шёл медленно, — ответил Дэдпул, после чего попытался изобразить сцену: — Ура! Отрастил новый позвонок! Ох, чёрт. Снова утонул.  
По большей части он выглядел как дохлая рыба. Несло от него примерно так же.  
— Такое случилось впервые, к слову, — сказал он Стиву.  
Стив моргнул.  
— Впервые валялся в канаве со сломанной спиной?  
— Как ни странно, нет, — ответил Дэдпул. — То, что я постучался. И говоря о стуке, я был абсолютно уверен, что Кэп 2.0 сначала пристрелит меня, а потом будет задавать вопросы. Обожаю приятные сюрпризы! Особенно если они включают в себя взрывчатку, и особенно если у меня есть детонатор. Это был намёк, к слову говоря. У меня скоро День Рождения!  
Баки, стоявший с ним рядом, нахмурился.  
— У меня всё ещё есть время на то, чтобы оправдать твои ожидания, — сказал он, и рука его дёрнулась в сторону кобуры.  
— Ой, можешь не стараться, я привык к чувству разочарования, — взмахнув рукой, ответил Дэдпул и направился к холодильнику. — А ещё у меня нет сменной одежды — скажите спасибо мистеру Зелёному Гоблину и его Солнечной Бригаде. Я всегда могу ходить голым, но тогда у нас не будет времени на работу — со всеми этими очередями из людей, жаждущих заняться сексом с моим мегасексуальным секси-телом.  
Стив не мог не признать, что был восхищён: Дэдпул продолжал болтать, даже отхлёбывая пиво из стащенной баночки.  
— Я видел тебя голым, и будь уверен — мне совершенно нечего стыдиться.  
Судя по звуку, Баки поперхнулся воздухом. Стив почувствовал, что у него покраснели кончики ушей.  
— Нет! Что?! Он никогда не видел меня голым!  
— У Фиксера все стенки в бассейне были раскрашены голыми Мстителями, — услужливо подсказал Дэдпул.  
Обычно после подобных слов наступает момент тишины, в течение которого люди осмысляют сказанное, но Дэдпул заработал своё прозвище не просто так. Он продолжал болтать буквально обо всём — Стив был уверен в этом, — что приходило ему в голову.  
— Боже, это как смотреть на упоротого пингвина, который пытается танцевать, — заметил Питер, сидевший на корточках под потолком в дальнем углу комнаты. — Это мерзко и _неправильно_ , но в то же время дико забавно.  
— У вас паук на потолке! — вскрикнул Дэдпул и указал пальцем на потолок.  
— Ха-ха, — безэмоционально ответил Питер, — конечно же, это первый раз, когда я слышу эту шутку, — фыркнул он и обратился уже к Стиву: — Так что, _это_ — ваш тайный план?  
— Эй, не отметай меня, пока я не попробую! Однажды я даже был в «Людях-Икс»! — Он нахмурился. — Или это «Мужчины-Икс»? А что насчёт женщин? Как называется их команда? «Женщины-Икс»?  
— Нет, Уилсон, — закатив глаза, сказал Баки, — ты не был.  
Стив вздохнул и потёр переносицу.  
— Питер, — сказал он уже раз в сотый, — я велел тебе оставаться здесь. Миссия может быть небезопасной.  
— О, да, конечно, Кэп, я же патрулирую улицы всего лишь с пятнадцати лет, — фыркнул Питер, а затем вздохнул. — Это... ради Тони, верно?  
Стив уверенно кивнул. Питер был прав. Пусть ему это не нравилось, но Питер был прав.  
— Круто! — заорал Дэдпул и хлопнул в ладоши. — Это будет типа как семейное путешествие Мстителей! Только с кровавой бойней, катанами и, надеюсь, зомби. Парни, вы когда-нибудь встречали зомби? Ну, помимо всей это темы с Землёй-2149, само собой. Они _офигительные_.  
— Заткнись, иначе я выстрелю тебе в башку, — свирепо проворчал Баки. Стив решил, что звучало это вполне заманчиво — выстрелить в Дэдпула и наслаждаться благословенной тишиной, пока тот заращивает раны.  
— И ты никогда не был Мстителем, — заметил Питер из своего угла.  
— Ой, да брось ты. Все были Мстителями, и даже мамки этих всех были Мстителями. Кстати, — добавил он, хлопнув Стива по спине. — Я слышал, ты заполучил себе клёвенький исцеляющий фактор. Добро пожаловать в клуб «Оружие Икс похерило мою жизнь». Тебе футболку или значок?  
Стив только покачал головой.  
— Давайте приступим.  
И, как ни странно, все его послушались.  
  
**  
В письме Тони сказал правду. Забраться внутрь оказалось относительно просто — единственной проблемой было проникнуть в здание незамеченными, и пусть Стив поначалу и беспокоился о нескончаемой психанутой трепотне Дэдпула, в конце тот проявил себя как настоящий профессионал.  
Они вырубили весь персонал и оставили их на полу обездвиженными. Это было несложно, поскольку все они, похоже, были учёными, да и было их не особо много. Впрочем, согласно полученной от Тони информации, охрана делала обход каждые полчаса, так что времени на то, чтобы найти Тони и убраться отсюда, у них оставалось немного.  
Помещение было подсвечено лампами, которые озаряли всё вокруг резким искусственным светом, лишавшим предметы самой возможности иметь цвет. Всё здесь выглядело белым, испещрённым тенями.  
Они бежали по коридору: Стив во главе, Баки в середине, Питер крался по потолку сразу за ними, а Дэдпул замыкал процессию, развлекаясь разговорами с самим собой.  
Все они были в костюмах. То ещё зрелище, должно быть.  
Стив вламывался в каждую комнату, в которую можно было вломиться, и вводил коды на маленьких сияющих панелях, когда они доходили до толстых бронированных дверей. На тот момент они миновали уже пять, и никакого следа Тони пока не было — сплошные лаборатории, кладовая с мётлами и снова лаборатории.  
На десятой двери Стив повторил заведённую процедуру. Он провёл по разъёму карточкой одного из учёных и набрал код, который дал им Тони, ожидая увидеть за порогом очередную лабораторию.  
Затем его мозг осознал то, что увидели глаза.  
И только после этого Стив понял, почему Тони писал «вы» вместо «мы», когда говорил о спасении.  
— Ох, — тихонько выдавил Питер.  
  
**  
Поначалу Стив его даже не узнал. Наверное, подумал он, это потому что они полностью сбрили его волосы и бородку, но потом он понял: это потому что он выглядел как кто угодно, но только не Тони, _его_ Тони.  
Бледное, истощавшее человеческое тело лежало на чём-то вроде больничной койки, подсоединённое к куче трубок. Из сгибов локтей у него торчали иглы капельниц, одна трубка спускалась вниз по гортани, всё тело было облеплено электродами. В абсолютной тишине пищал кардиомонитор.  
Баки выругался и вышел из комнаты.  
— Это... — Питер поперхнулся. — Это _Тони_?  
Стив заподозрил, что Питер обращался к нему, вот только ему нечего было предложить, нечем было ответить. Он прирос к месту, глядя на кровать, на которой лежал кто-то, кто когда-то носил имя Тони, но больше им не являлся.  
Баки вернулся в комнату — кулаки его были сжаты, взгляд безумен.  
— Необратимая кома, — сказал он. — Смерть мозга. Они держат его живым на машинах.  
Один из экранов компьютеров по другую сторону комнаты мигнул.  
 _я же сказал тебе не стоило приходить стив_  
— Эй, у тебя тоже есть эти маленькие диалоговые окошки! — сказал Дэдпул, хлопая Тони по тощей ноге. Мышечная масса с неё полностью сошла.  
Стиву показалось, что его сейчас вырвет. Он схватил Дэдпула за руку и оттащил его в сторону.  
— Пошёл прочь, — сказал он, и голос его больше походил на рык, чем на речь.  
— Н-но... — попытался возразить Питер, но Стив заткнул его взглядом, и он убрался из комнаты вслед за Баки и Дэдпулом.  
— Что это значит?! — заорал Стив и взмахнул рукой, обращаясь к компьютерам и к телу Тони. — Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?!  
Какое-то время ответа на было, затем по дисплею побежали слова:  
 _я не могу тебя услышать знаешь у меня нет ушей только глаза помаши камерам_  
Стив взревел и ударил кулаком по консоли. Он ударил по ней ещё несколько раз, но лучше ему не стало.  
Он сел — все силы разом его покинули — и уставился на лежащего Тони, который вдыхал и выдыхал, медленно, с чёткими интервалами. Это невозможно было спутать со сном. Тони походил на призрака. Он и был призраком, если вдуматься, призраком, который населял компьютеры. У Стива вырвался полузадушенный всхлип. Наверное, он находился на грани истерики.  
Он огляделся и подошёл к первой увиденной им клавиатуре, не имея ни малейшего понятия, будет она работать или нет. Без разницы. Тони сейчас был чёртовым мозгом-компьютером, пусть он сам с этим разбирается.  
«Будь ты проклят, — написал Стив, — будь ты проклят проклятпроклят, будь ты проклят»  
 _осторожнее ты начинаешь писать как я_  
Стив снова посмотрел на лежащее тело, которое размеренно вдыхало и выдыхало.  
«Я заберу тебя отсюда».  
Баки вернулся в комнату. За его спиной мелькал Питер.  
— Время почти вышло. График поджимает, Стив, — сказал Баки.  
Из-за двери показалась голова Дэдпула.  
— Идите, парни, оставьте уборку мне, — сказал он, и голос его впервые зазвучал серьёзно с тех пор, как он открыл рот. — Знаете, что я получил на свою днюху?  
Стив кивнул ему и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на дисплей, но Тони пока не ответил на его слова. На его обещание.  
Он приблизился к кровати, и Питер, похоже, расценил это как разрешение подойти.  
— Нам нужно его забрать, — сказал Стив.  
— Мы не можем, — ответил Баки. — Он жив только благодаря машинам.  
— Но...  
Стив оглядел то, что когда-то было Тони, потом снял перчатку и коснулся пальцами впалой, покрытой синяками щеки. На ощупь она была прохладной и сухой, но не холодной. Стив наклонился и прижался губами к губам Тони.  
Возможно, это тело больше не было Тони, но это тело было всем, чего Стив мог коснуться и что мог поцеловать.  
Он резко выпрямился и поискал взглядом камеры, полностью игнорируя угрюмое выражение на лице Питера. Камеры нашлись в дальнем углу ближе к двери. Он уверенно кивнул, надеясь, что Тони поймёт, надеясь, что он по-прежнему смотрит.  
Он вернулся к кровати, встав рядом с Питером, и посмотрел на тело Тони, отсчитывая его выдохи, пытаясь подогнать под них своё дыхание.  
— Давай же, — пробормотал он. — Ты за этим меня сюда привёл, я пообещал тебе, что вытащу тебя отсюда. Ну же.  
Питер повернулся к нему.  
— Что ты...  
Кардиомонитор отключился. Питеру потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать это, после чего он лихорадочно попытался его включить, непрерывно бормоча: «Нет, нет, нет, нет».  
Когда он понял, что кардиомонитор не включить, то бросился на кровать, чтобы реанимировать Тони, но Стив сделал шаг вперёд и перехватил Питера за руки. Он оттащил его в сторону.  
Питер не собирался сдаваться, он кричал, и дрался, и пытался вырваться их хватки. Стиву едва удавалось его удерживать. Питер был ниже его и куда худощавее — легко было забыть, какая сила таилась в этих мышцах.  
— Пусти меня! — брыкаясь, кричал он. — Пусти меня! Дай мне его спасти! Дай мне спасти!  
Но вскоре он оставил попытки вырваться и повис на руках Стив. Тело его сотрясалось. Он беззвучно плакал.  
Стив поднял взгляд на Тони, считая его вдохи. Они уже замедлялись, становились поверхностными. Дело шло на секунды.  
Раз.  
Два...  
Тр...  
  
**  
Его лэптоп радостно пискнул, оповещая о том, что окошко мгновенных сообщений наполнилось бесконечным потоком сознания Тони.  
 _мы победим_ , — сказал Тони.  
И он, вероятнее всего, был прав. Осборн был суперзлодеем-мегаломаньяком. Что-то масштабное точно должно было случиться, и тогда их позовут зачистить беспредел. Это было только вопросом времени. Стив задумался, сколько невинных людей жестоко поплатятся за то, что не имеет к ним никакого отношения. Но Тони взломал всё, что только мог, пока Стив готовил своих людей к финальной большой битве. В последнее время складывалось ощущение, что они ничего не делали, кроме как воевали, и впереди не было никакой победы, только союзников у них становилось всё меньше и меньше, а трупов на их руках – всё больше и больше.  
«Где ты сейчас?» — спросил Стив, осознавая бессмысленности своего вопроса, ведь Тони был всего лишь сознанием, которое перемещалось с помощью цифровых сигналов.  
 _если всё провалится я собираюсь начать карьеру спамера с полным рабочим днём_ , — написал Тони несколько дней назад.  
 _я здесь и там я везде_  
 _не волнуйся я в относительном порядке просто рад что могу помочь как могу_  
 _осборн идёт ко дну все счастливы так_  
Стив смотрел на эти буквы на дисплее. Он понял, что стискивает подлокотники кресла слишком сильно, только когда пластик под его пальцами протестующе заскрипел.  
 _:_ _)_  
Он непонимающе нахмурился, глядя на последнее сообщение Тони, и только спустя долгое мгновение осознал, что это должно было значить _улыбку_.  
Что-то дикое, совершенно нечеловеческое вырвалось из его глотки и превратилось в разъярённый вопль. Стол опасно покачнулся, когда Стив впечатал в него свой кулак.  
— Но я не счастлив, Тони, — сказал он в абсолютной тишине комнаты, и звучало это как детская жалоба. Пусть даже он понимал, что Тони его не услышит. Никогда больше его не услышит. — И ты тоже.


End file.
